Lost and Found
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Oneshot, Post Hunting Party.Assuming Kate doesnt follow Jack, Jack returns to camp to find Kate gone. He journeys into the jungle to find her and finds he might have to give his life for her.


A/n: ok this is a story I wrote originally for an English assignment. We had to write an Epic poem. So since mine was about LOST I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right!

"Kate, we're back." Said Jack knocking on Kate's tent gently.

No answer.

"Kate?" He says again, his voice filled with confusion. Jack pulled back the flap of her tent only to find it empty. Jack let out a long sigh as he tried to think about where she might be. Maybe she was avoiding him on purpose; maybe this was all because Jack wouldn't let her come along on the journey to save Michael.

"You lose something, Doc?" Sawyer's voice says from behind.

Jack faced him and shook his head. "Have you seen Kate?"

"Not since we left, why? You looking for some action?" Sawyer grinned mischievously.

Jack chuckled. "Nope not even close." He said as he left.

Jack went around to every tent asking every one about Kate. No one had seen her in a while, and Jack was starting to worry. He checked the caves and the Hatch. No sign of her.

By the time Jack made it back to the beach, the sun was sinking over the horizon, like a ship the islanders would never see.

He made his rounds, checking up on people and giving them water, before returning to Kate's tent once again.

Jack opened tarp flap that served as a door and slowly poked his head inside. Empty, except for a little piece of folded paper lying on her pillow.

He crawled inside and picked it up. Jack opened up the piece of paper carefully as if it was one hundred years old.

The message read SHE'S OURS NOW

Jack's eyes widened and his heart filled will fear and guilt. He knew instantaneously who had Kate, the Others.

Without wasting any time, Jack hurried out of the tent and toward the Hatch, making eye contact with no one.

He arrived to find Ana sitting silently at the computer. The timer read 30:00.

"Hey." She greeted.

Jack ignored her and went straight to the gun closest. He grabbed the biggest gun there and a smaller one, which he shoved into the back of his jeans. Jack spun around and bumped into Ana, who stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She asked, gesturing at the gun in Jack's hand.

"Kate's been kidnapped by…Them." Jack said.

"And let me guess you're going out to save her?" said Ana.

Jack nodded and pushed his way around Ana.

"You can't go alone." She said. Jack faced her.

"I have to. It's my fault she's out there. If I had just let her come with me, with US, to save Michael, she would be here right now." Jack said.

Ana moved closer to Jack. "You were only trying to protect her."

Jack didn't respond to Ana's statement. "I have to go." Was all he said before he turned and proceeded walking out of the Hatch.

Jack pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the twilight lit jungle.

He looked around and realized he had no clue where to start looking for Kate.

"Try heading west first." Came Ana's voice, as if she read Jack's thoughts.

Jack turned to face her. "Why?"

"Because," explained Ana. "That's where we came from, and well, you know our story."

Jack nodded as his mind drifted back to the day he meet Ana and her group in the jungle. Ana told him the horrible tale of how on the others took twelve of the Tailies with no rhyme or reason for doing so.

Jack's gradual head nod showed that he remembered. "Thanks for the tip." He said as he headed off into the dark and mysterious jungle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack trudged through the jungle, clutching his gun in one hand and the mysterious letter in the other.

The jungle around him soon grew dark with night, but Jack was not about to return to camp knowing Kate was still out there.

Suddenly a strange noise broke through the quiet jungle atmosphere.

Jack raised his gun in the direction of the clamor.

The foliage in front of him rustled and a man wearing a suit emerged from the jungle.

"Jack put the gun down." said the man. "It's me."

Jack eyes widened. "D-dad?"

Christian Shephard nodded. "Yes, son."

Jack slowly lowered his gun. "This is impossible. You're dead."

"Nothing is impossible Jack, especially not here." Christian said.

Salty tears fell from Jack's hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dad, for everything. It was my fault you lost you're job. I should've stuck to the agreement."

"No Jack, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." Said Christian. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. I'm proud of you for following you're heart."

Jack half smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He moved towards his father and gave him a warm hug.

"Son, you've got to hurry. There isn't much time." Christian said.

And before Jack could say anything, his fathers figure faded into the darkness.

The last words of his father echoed through Jack's mind.

What would he find if he got to Kate to late?

As Jack was contemplating that thought, the sounds of the monster arose all around him.

He looked around frantically as the thunderous sound grew louder.

Jack tried to run but his legs refused to move. It was as if they were plastered to the ground.

The monster now hovered in front of Jack.

In all his time on the island, Jack would've never thought that he would actually come face to face with this monstrous being.

Even so Jack stood his ground as the smoke form billowed before his eyes.

Then as he stared into the swirling abyss of black, Jack saw pictures begin to form amidst the static electricity of the monster.

They were images of Kate, beautiful Kate. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping.

Kate was dead.

"THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T SAVE HER, JACK." A voice boomed from the heavens. "THE OTHERS WILL SHOW NO MERCY."

"But I don't understand. Why did they take her?" Jack shouted.

"BECAUSE THEY WANT YOU. JACK THEY WANT YOU TO BE THEIR LEADER."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't leave me people." Jack asked.

"YOU NEED TO IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER."

And with that, the monster vanished.

Jack was not about to abandon his fellow castaways, but he was also not about to let Kate die at the hands of the Others.

There had to be someway he could save Kate and return home as well.

While Jack pondered this thought, he realized how quiet the jungle around him was.

And in situations like this, quiet was never good thing.

At that moment, Jack was hit hard on the back of his head.

Jack collapsed on the ground, and blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up to the sound of maniacal laughter a few hours later.

He tried to stand but didn't get very far as he was tied up.

Jack looked around and saw a tall, shadowy figure transgressing towards him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said the man in a gruff voice. "Doctor Jack Shephard. You must've come for her. Am I right?"

"H-how do you know my name." Jack breathed.

"I know a lot of things Jack."

"How is that possible? I've never even seen you before." Jack asked.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" the man asked. He stepped into the dim light of the fire.

Jack gasped. "You."

"Yes Jack, me."

Jack then remembered why he had journeyed into the jungle in the first place.

"Where's Kate?"

The man laughed again. "I was waiting for that."

"If you did anything to her I'll-"

"Relax Jack she's fine, for now." The man said. "BRING HER OUT."

Kate was thrown in between Jack and the Other.

Her hands and feet were bound. She looked up at Jack. "Don't let them hurt me Jack." She said gently.

"Don't worry, Katie." Said the Other. "We won't touch you as long as the Doctor does everything we say."

Jack took a deep breath. He knew what the other was talking about. "You want me to be your Leader, right."

The Other nodded. "Precisely."

"If I say yes, will you let her go?"

"Of course."

Jack closed his eyes and gulped. "Alright, you have you're self a leader."

The Other grinned. "Excellent."

"Now let her go." Jack said, gesturing his head at Kate.

"Not so fast. There is one more thing you have to do." The Other said.

"What?"

"You have to take this." The Other held out a small glass bottle filled with a crimson liquid. "It will make your desire return to your people vanish."

"And if I refuse?"

"We kill you both."

Jack didn't respond; his mind was too busy concocting a plan to get both him and Kate out of here…alive.

Jack's eyes locked with Kate's. He was brought back to the time they first met, the day they kissed and the days the followed that kiss. They were filled with sadness and anger.

Jack's thoughts were dismantled when he heard the voice of the Other say,

"Jack, we're waiting."

He looked from Kate to the Other, and then back. She nodded, only because she hoped Jack had a plan.

And he did.

Jack nodded at the Other. "Give it to me."

"You're smart, Jack." The Other said. "Untie him!" He ordered.

Another Other stepped out from the shadows, walked behind Jack and untied the ropes the bound his wrists.

Jack stood and was handed the unusual drink.

He stared at the bottle in his right hand and slowly moved his left to his back, where his

extra gun stuck out of his jeans.

Jack pulled it out and shot the Other if front of him.

One by one the rest of the Others charged out at Jack, and one by one he shot at them, injuring most of them and killing the rest.

It was like a gladiator battle and Jack came out on top.

Jack's breaths came fast and heavy, as he dropped the gun at his side and fell to his knees beside Kate.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Kate as he untied the ropes on her wrist and feet.

"I am now." Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Jack grinned, and then it faded off his lips. "Did they hurt you?"

Kate shook her head. "Fortunately, no."

"Good."

Lull.

"Um…we should get back." Jack said, helping Kate up.

Kate nodded. "Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Kate returned to the beach and were greeted by the sound of Charlie singing in attempt to calm a screaming Aaron.

"Hey, you're alive." Charlie said, when he saw Jack and Kate approaching.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, we are."

Kate smiled at Charlie and then moved her eyes to Jack. "Uh can I talk to you, alone?"

Jack nodded. "See you Charlie."

Jack followed Kate to the water.

"What's wrong?"

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry I ran, after the kiss. I just was afraid you'd reject me."

"Oh, Kate," Jack said, pulling Kate into his arms. "I would never."

"You wouldn't?" She said looking up at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "No, not in a million years. Kate, I love you."

He held Kate tightly in his arms, and moved his gaze upward. The moon shown against the black sky, like a pearl atop black velvet and it was at that moment Jack knew this was where he was meant to be.

**THE END**


End file.
